


Healing Broken Hearts

by Kate1073



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Sad Keith (Voltron), Slow Burn, implied shallura, implied sheith?, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 03:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13402566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate1073/pseuds/Kate1073
Summary: "I almost hit the hottest guy I've ever met. With my car. In the dead of night. Seriously, who runs at 2am?"Lance and Keith meet in an unlikely way, on the worst day of Keith's life.





	Healing Broken Hearts

Hey guys, sorry for the abrupt deletion but I've decided to pull this until I'm finished or have made more progress! I do most of my work on google docs and I dislike having two potentially different copies of my work. If you'd like to continue reading along with me, here is the link for the google doc!

**Author's Note:**

> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1F8inuYvqAnngQs1P5oYZJ9lFKSBNnlaWKN1eOIFzQuk/edit?usp=sharing


End file.
